Who Would Guess It?
by KLAINEBOWED
Summary: Castiel Novak is the most popular boy in the grade. Dean Winchester is lower than low with the rest of the Glee Club members. A chance partnership leads to an unexpected friendship and, possibly, a new relationship. Established Klaine. Destiel slow burn. Rated M for smut and language. Enjoy!


**Hi there, my friends! SO I recently got into Destiel and Supernatural, and decided I wanted to write a Destiel fic that was in high school. McKinley High School, that is! SO this is established Klaine in it, and also some Destiel fun! Check out my other crossover fic of the two of these fandoms, The Haunting of Dalton Academy, if you want adult Destiel. Sounds pretty fun, huh? I thought so, so please enjoy, and please review! Love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Glee, because I am a 13 year old girl. Case closed.**

Chapter One

McKinley High had a very set social pyramid. Second, were the football players and cheerleaders. Next were the lesser sports teams, like hockey and basketball. Fourth, you had the general student body, the followers of all popular people, especially the bullies. At the second to last spot, you had your usual nerds, as in, chess club and student government president. At the very, very bottom, you had the Glee Club. Being slushied at least once a day was considered lucky. Who's at the top, you ask? The Novak's.

The Novak family practically ruled the school. They had a jerk in every year at McKinley, sometimes even two. In the senior year, there was only Michael Novak. He ensured that every Glee nerd got slushied and bullied whenever he saw them. Junior year was stuck with the triplets, Lucifer, Balthazar, and Gabriel. Gabriel mostly didn't encourage bullying or take part in it, but he did stand idly by as his brothers picked on whoever they wanted. Sophomore had Castiel Novak. Castiel never really picked on kids or watched his brothers do so. Freshman year had Anna, a fiery redhead who mostly hung out with the other Cheerios. Apparently, there was a Novak at the middle school too. Samandriel, the youngest, was four years younger than Castiel.

Now, as Castiel was getting out of math class, he heard a clang. Looking to the side, he saw Karofsky, the main bully of his year, shoving Kurt Hummel into a locker. Kurt's boyfriend came rushing to his side and helped him up. Castiel couldn't remember the boyfriend's name, but he did know that he was a nice guy. He'd been there for Kurt for a pretty long time, and had never once strayed. Karofsky sneered and pulled his fist back to punch Kurt, but Castiel interjected himself before the damage could be done.

"Dave, leave him alone," Castiel said, "You have bigger fish to fry, right? Go bother someone else." Karofsky left. Nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of any Novak, ever.

Castiel offered a hand to help Kurt stand, and Kurt took it gratefully. "Thanks," he said, then he turned and walked away with his boyfriend in tow.

Castiel kept walking, and eventually found a boy who was running down the hall like his life depended on it. The boy accidentally ran into Castiel's shoulder, and was sent sprawling to the ground. He got back up, but it took him a few seconds to orient himself. In that time, Castiel's brother Lucifer came around the corner. He laughed, and threw the slushy in his hand on the ground. The cup was empty. Then, Lucifer walked away from the pathetic boy and Castiel. The boy walked away, toward the student parking lot.

Castiel packed up his backpack and walked out the door that the boy had gone out of, also headed for the parking lot. He wasn't paying much attention, and almost tripped over a person. It was the same boy who Lucifer had been chasing. The boy was on his knees, sobbing softly. Castiel thought he heard the boy whisper the word "baby" over and over again. He tapped his shoulder.

"Uhh, hi? I'm…well you probably know who I am. I was also wondering why you're crying in the middle of the walkway." Castiel said.

The boy looked up. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester, and look at what your asshole brothers did to my car!" Dean gestured to a black 1967 Chevy Impala that had three slashed tires, a broken headlight, and a huge penis spray-painted on the windshield.

"Wow. That's a dick move…literally," Castiel said, shocked that his brothers would do that, "You want a ride home? And I can pay for the damage if you want. Since, you know, three slashed tires means paying for it yourself." He offered slightly nervously.

Dean looked up, eyes still watery. "Sure, Castiel. But you don't have to pay."

Castiel scoffed in a way that reminded him of Anna. "I'll pay it with their money that they bully out of kids. Come on, let's go to my car and I can take you home."

Dean stood and wiped his cheeks, embarrassed that he'd been caught crying. He followed Castiel to the car, and climbed in. Dean set his bag down near his feet, and buckled up. Castiel started up the car, and the two drove off.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

A few months later, after Dean's car was fixed and Castiel had punched Michael in the face multiple for what had happened, Kurt and Blaine began to tease Dean. It wasn't malicious, like the taunting Lucifer usually stuck with, but friendly. They teased Dean about his Titanic-sized crush on the most popular boy in their grade. Also, it was very, very annoying. Dean was beginning to give them the telltale glare for the fourth time that day, in AP English, when the teacher announced fateful news.

"For this assignment, you will be assigned partners at random." Mrs. Dwight said dully.

Dean sucked in a breath and his eyes unwillingly flicked over to the far left seat in the front of the room, where Castiel sat. Mrs. Dwight passed out a rubric and criteria for the project. Then, she walked to the front of the classroom and began writing the names of the partnerships on the front board.

 _Cohen-Chang, Harvelle_

 _Anderson, Hummel_

 _Berry, Tran_

 _Abrams, Shurley_

 _Novak, Winchester_

 _Fabray, Chang_

There were more, but Dean stopped reading after he found his name. It took him a few seconds to realize why Kurt and Blaine were snickering next to him. He read his name again, and felt his stomach begin to try out for the Olympics. Backflips and gravity-defying leaps were performed, and Dean felt his face get warm. Kurt's face was red from trying to keep his laughter bottled up inside, and Blaine was very clearly biting his lip.

Then, Kurt leaned over and whispered into Dean's ear, " _Dean and Ca-as, sittin' in a tree, G…"_ he whispered. The look on Dean's face was priceless. His entire face turned bright red, like a stoplight, and his eyes bugged out slightly.

Blaine burst out into hysteric giggles and attracted the attention of several surrounding students. Mrs. Dwight allotted them the last fifteen minutes of class to letting them meet up with their partners and exchange numbers, maybe even get a plan started. She also informed them that starting next class, each pair would share a row of four with another pair, and they could choose what other pair they wanted to sit with.

Castiel approached a clearly distraught Dean, who was still sitting in his seat and blushing. "Uhh…Dean?" Castiel asked with mild concern in his voice. Blaine and Kurt exploded into giggles, and had to stifle them by burying their mouths in each other's shoulders. Castiel looked at them with confusion written all over his features.

"H-hey, Castiel!" Dean looked like a flustered cartoon character, with bright red cheeks. Kurt, who was facing towards him, noticed that if his eyes were white, he was drawn, and he had scribbles on his cheeks and above his head, Dean would look like a cartoon character.

Castiel smiled slightly, and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "It's my number, so we can talk outside of school." He explained as he handed it to Dean. Dean nodded and scribbled down something on a piece of paper.

"And that's mine, so you don't think I'm some sort of random creep who stole your number or something." Dean said, feeling proud because he didn't falter or stutter.

Kurt sauntered up to the two boys, whose conversation had come to a halt. "So," he said, "You two want to share a row with Blainey – Boo and I?" he finished with a million dollar smile that was nearly impossible to say no to.

Dean looked at Castiel. "I'm fine with it if you are." He said.

Castiel nodded a smiled. "I'd love to, guys."

Blaine walked up behind Kurt and smiled before leaning his head down on Kurt's shoulder. "He gonna be joining us for lunch?" Blaine asked with a fake innocence that was acted so well only Kurt and Dean could tell he wasn't sincere in only wanting to have someone at the lunch table. Dean's eyes widened comically and he stared at Blaine for a second before looking at the ground and blushing.

"Sure, I guess, I don't see any harm in sitting with you guys, y'know it?"

Finally, after what seemed like a million years to Dean, the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and walked out with Kurt and Blaine, since Castiel had left them a few seconds before. The trio walked to Glee Club together, making sure to leave before Rachel could walk with them and ask them what was wrong with them and why they invited a _Novak_ to sit with them.

As soon as Kurt, Blaine, and Dean stepped foot in the choir room, they realized they'd gotten there first. Kurt and Blaine thought this a good time to head to the back of the room and make out until someone told them to stop. Dean watched for a moment, wondering what it would be like to kiss Castiel like that, then had a mini panic attack when he remembered that _Castiel effing Novak was sitting with them at lunch today!_ Dean plopped down in a chair near the couple, who were winding down after about a minute and a half of straight(ish) up heated kissing, stopping only to breathe. Kurt pulled away and kissed Blaine's cheek.

The rest of the club began filtering in, with Mercedes immediately running to Kurt and whispering something in his ear. Kurt nodded and sat her down in front of him and the love of his life. Rachel came into the room like a hurricane of excitement. She clapped to get the room's attention. Everyone quieted down, and Rachel smiled a mile wide.

"Everyone, I would like to express my greatest happiness over the fact that…DEAN'S CRUSH IS SITTING WITH HIM TODAY!" She squealed.

Dean curled into a blushing ball of embarrassment, trying to avoid all the questions about who exactly it was that Dean liked. Kurt and Blaine were laughing so hard that they had to leave and got to the bathroom to calm down. The joyous laughter echoed through the halls, and soon disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean's other best friend, Quinn Fabray, was absolutely ecstatic. She had gotten paired with Mike Chang, another boy in Glee, but had seen who Dean had ended up with. " _Dean Winchester_!" She squealed softly, slipping her hand in his and squeezing it with a huge smirk on her face. Then, Quinn turned and began whispering to the group of girls that were, most likely, plotting something related to Dean and Castiel.

Kurt and Blaine walked back in, hair ruffled and clothes slightly more wrinkled than they were when they left. Kurt had kiss-bruised lips and a wild look in his eye, and Blaine had something that looked suspiciously like a hickey on his neck, barely visible above his collared shirt. Kurt also had a hickey-looking mark on his neck, near his throat. Puck stopped talking to Finn for a moment and stared at the two before looking at Kurt's neck more closely, then pulling down the collar of Blaine's shirt and inspecting the mark there. He laughed boisterously and lifted up both their arms.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson here have both had a make out session, where I'm sure they had a _very_ nice time getting acquainted with each other…" Puck winked and walked off with a joking smile on his face.

 _`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'_

When lunch rolled around, Dean had so many butterflies in his stomach he could start a farm. Kurt and Blaine were sitting near to him, and the entire club had made sure there was a seat for Castiel. "Hello Dean." A voice said next to his ear, making him shiver and blush despite his own wishes.

"Hey, Cas. How's it going?" Dean asked, trying to sound casual.

"Cas?"

Blaine spoke up from where he had been looking at pictures with Kurt. "It's a nickname." Dean felt relief flood through him at Blaine's assistance.

"He gives them to pretty much everyone he likes."

Or, maybe Blaine's life would be shorter than he was, if that was possible. Dean facepalmed and began thinking of ways to deflect the embarrassment when his phone buzzed. He looked at it, and saw a text from Sammy, his brother.

 **Kurt told me that the guy you have a crush on is sitting with you, so good luck! Love you and see you later! –Sammy**

Dean smiled, but was also even more flustered. Cas noticed this, and asked him if he was okay.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Great actually, Cas. That was my brother, wishing me good luck." Dean rambled out.

"Good luck? On what?" Cas asked.

"A…um…uh…Glee Club song I'm doing?" Dean said uncertainly.

Cas nodded and looked at his lap. Kurt glanced at Blaine, and they pecked each other on the lips.

"So Cas," Blaine said with a smile, "You have a girlfriend?"

Cas blushed and looked at his hands. "N-no. I, um, I don't like…girls. I'm gay."

Dean felt his stomach going for a gold medal again when Cas said that. It meant that Dean had a chance to date Cas! He might like him back! Kurt and Blaine smirked at each other, and high fived each other.

"What song are you singing in Glee, Dean?" Blaine asked. Dean paled, and he bit his lip again.

"Umm…the…uh…Footloose?" Dean said with much uncertainty.

Blaine nodded in mock understanding. Cas was wondering why Dean seemed so nervous. He hoped he hadn't made a bad impression on his friends. "So, Dean," Cas said, "We should meet up at one of our houses. You know, to plan. You wanna come over on, say, Friday? Around five?"

Dean was about to say yes when he remembered something: the main people who bullied him lived at the house he was being invited to. "N-no, sorry." He said, ashamed.

Cas looked a bit hurt at that, and Blaine and Kurt looked bewildered. Dean realized how he must have sounded when he said that, and decided to voice his reasoning. "No, because your brothers might torment me. But we could do it at my house at the same time!" Dean offered brightly.

Cas smiled and nodded. "What's your address?"

"I'll text it to you." Dean responded. He pulled out his phone and did so, and a second later Cas's phone buzzed.

Dean checked his watch, and realized he had three minutes until lunch ended. Dean also realized that he had yet to eat a single bite of food. Dean searched his lunch box for something good, but couldn't find a thing. Cas tapped his shoulder, and handed him a mini cherry pie.

"Thanks, Cas. I love pie!" Dean said with a huge smile.

"No problem. But you might want to save it for later." Cas replied with a smile, just as the bell rang.

Dean walked out of the cafeteria thinking about Cas. He wondered what it would be like to kiss the breath out of him or to just lay there, noses touching, for hours. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person in front of him. It was Michael Novak.

"Oh, hey there. Fucking nerd. You think you can just walk around wherever you fucking want to? NO. C'mere and I'll beat this disobedience out of you." Michael sneered.

Dean was ripped out of his stupor brought on by lovesickness by a hard punch across his face. He felt blood drip out of his nose, and was met with a knee in his crotch. Dean doubled over in pain, giving Michael a shot to his stomach and chest. Then, Michael used the heel of his shoe to slam it down on Dean's back. As a final move, Dean was shoved into the lockers, and he grimaced in pain. _Stupid,_ he thought to himself, _I could've beaten him, but I was too busy daydreaming!_

Dean slid down the locker to the floor, and spat out blood. He heard footsteps rushing towards him, and felt someone pat his shoulder. "Dean?" It was Kurt.

Dean shifted and Kurt helped him up, walking him to the bathroom. Kurt handed him a paper towel to stop the bleeding, and lifted up his shirt to tend to the bruises. Dean heard Kurt suck in his breath.

" _Dean_! What happened to your back?" Kurt sounded supremely worried.

"I've been bullied a lot more than I let on."

Kurt nodded despite himself, and continued checking the fresh bruises on Dean. Hopefully, Dean would tell Cas, and Cas would help put a stop to it.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

Friday arrived quickly for Dean. Before he knew it, the doorbell was ringing and Dean was letting Cas inside. Cas had a few textbooks and some paper. Dean introduced Cas to his parents, and led him back to his room.

"I can't believe we have to analyze _King Lear_." Cas complained. "It's so…boring!"

Dean chuckled, and grabbed his textbook. "I need to ask Sammy for his book on Shakespeare's plays." Dean left.

Cas looked around Dean's room, and admired the posters of cars and bands." Dean came back in, smiling. Then, the two sat down and got to work.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

 **That's all, for now! I'll post the next chapter soon. Please review and let me know how I did! Klisses!**


End file.
